


Surprise

by Sivan325



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betaed, Community: 50ficlets, Courage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Helen
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Universe: Modern AU
> 
> Writing for lj comm - 50ficlets. Mix and match table. _Prompt #06: Radio_

Chris didn't know where his lover went to, as he found himself alone in the cold bed.

He stared at the watch upon his wrist, and was shocked when he saw that it was 07:00AM.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it but didn't know what it was, as Ezra wasn't around.

He saw a letter laid on the white sheet, and a rose next to it.

Chris's heart pounded harder and faster as he opened the letter:

_"To my sweet lover,_

_I have a lead, and I need to check it out alone._

_See you in the office, and do not daydream about me while driving._

_From your own heart, Ezra P. Standish."_

Larabee didn't know why Ezra left him a rose; but on the other hand, he knew that his lover was a walking enigma, and he needed to take time to figure his maverick very well.

He rose and got ready for the day. Heading out the door, he grabbed his cell-phone, in case that Ezra called, as he wanted answers.

As he reached the office, he was surprised when he didn't see Ezra, as expected. He asked Vin, "Where's Ezra?"

Vin turned around, glancing over the desk where Ezra normally sat. "Was here earlier." He shrugged his shoulders, giving a large grin, which made Larabee more curious of what his lover been up to.

"Vin…" Chris glared at him, but was ignored.

Vin turned the volume of the radio up, so that he could hear the news, though he was still grinning toward his boss.

_"Good morning everyone, we have a special program for this beautiful morning, with a special guest and I'll let him be the one to introduce himself…"_

"Vin, we have work to do, so please shut it off, or I will." Larabee raised his voice, while he noticed how the other five came closer to them.

Buck noticed as the others had that one of their number was absent "Where's Ezra?"

"I have no idea. Vin seems to be the only one to know, and he's not talking," Chris replied, and kept glaring at Vin.

JD, Josiah and Nathan, though, started giggling at something they were hearing on the radio.

"What are you giggling about?" Larabee asked them.

"Instead of asking stupid questions, just listen for once, Chris… because I don't think that we will hear it again," Nathan told his friend.

Chris sighed heavily, letting himself relax as he focused his mind toward the radio. He could his face growing red, blushing from the voice, and yet his legs seemed frozen in his place, not able to move.

He could hear the lovely voice of his southern lover speaking about him, he couldn't believe to his own ears.

_"… as I said before and I repeat; for once in my life I found the one who makes my heart fly from happiness… He is the one who holds my heart and is the foundation of my life… and I hope that he is listening to me now… * sigh heavily before saying his words * … Chris Larabee, my lover, I want you forever. My heart is yours, if you'll have it."_

"What did he said?" Chris asked, his mind still trying to register the words.

"He's courting you on the radio," Buck replied, clearly feeling that it should have been obvious. "He just laid it all on the line, Chris. The next move is yours."

"He is right you know, but listening to Ez, Chris… that took a hell of a lot of guts. Don't let him go…don't let what he just did be for nothing," Vin urged.

The phone next to him suddenly rang, and from the radio, they heard, "All right, listeners, now _all we need to do is to wait. We're attempting to reach Chris Larabee and get his reaction to the declaration of love that we just heard from Ezra Standish."_

"Chris, answer the phone," Josiah told his boss. Noticing that Chris continued to just stare at the machine, he picked up the phone and held it out, an expectant look on his face.

_"Larabee."_ Chris spoke quietly, while trying to figure out in his mind what he should do.

_"Chris Larabee, this is Danny Rose from the program 'Dream a little dream' on KLZX. May we have your permission to put your voice on the air?" Chris agreed._

_"We have Chris Larabee on the line. Chris, have you been listening to our program today?"_

_"Y… yes, I have."_

_"What do you have to say about what you heard?"_

_"I don't know what to say… ouch, cut that out Buck… Okay, I, Ezra, I love you, too.You fill my heart every day, every single moment that we're together… I absolutely want your heart forever…because you've had mine since the day we met."_

In the background, the listening audience was treated to the sound of five voices breaking into cheers of joy.

**The End**


End file.
